


Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Clint was just setting the table for dinner. Tonight its just the three of them, Jeremy, Natasha and him. The twins had gone for a sleepover at a friends house. Clint hopes his two monsters enjoy themselves.

Natasha came out with plates.

She yelled, "Jeremy, dinner."

Both the assassins sat on the table waiting for their son.

Jeremy came into the room and sat down on the chair. "Hmm..smells good. Spaghetti." he said.

"Your favourite." said Clint.

Jeremy grinned and they all started eating.

Natasha started talking.

"So the twins birthday is coming up. I was thinking about throwing them a party." said Natasha.

"Its a good idea. They are turning 10." said Jeremy.

"We could invite their friends, some SHIELD agents and of course the Avengers." said Clint.

"That is a good idea." said Natasha.

"I was thinking about giving them Stark Pads and I-pods as gifts. They both have been whining about them." said Clint.

Natasha and Jeremy nodded.

"I am sure Uncle Tony can programme them for the twins." said Jeremy.

"So the plan is set. Clint you take the twins out next Friday while we set up the party." said Natasha.

Clint nodded. "I'll take them to watch a movie and then the range." he said.

"Mom, Dad can I invite someone?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, but who?"

"Haley. We have been dating for 6 months." said Jeremy.

He watched as his parents exchange looks.

"About time." said Natasha.

"The tension between you two was very high." said Clint.

His parents looked amused.

"You both knew?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, honey. Did you forget your Dad and I are spies?" said Natasha with an amused smile.

"We were waiting for it to happen." said Clint.

"So I can bring her. Great, I'll call her after dinner." said Jeremy.

"By the way, Jer, I hope you are using condoms." said Natasha.

"Mom." exclaimed Jeremy. His face was red.

Clint and Natasha just laughed.

"So, our son is dating." said Clint.

"Yup." said Natasha.

"Never thought I'd see the day. He was always so awkward around girls." said Clint.

"Yeah, but Haley is nice." said Natasha.

"Yeah, she is." said Clint.


End file.
